Te encontré
by Pandicorniio
Summary: Es un día de limpieza en la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero unos recuerdos del pasado inundan la cabeza de heichou. ¿Su tesoro volvió con él? Rivaille X chibiEren


**Aquí les dejó un pequeño fic, shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece bla bla bla… Advertencias: Están desnudos XD **

-Mocosos, hoy es día de limpieza. Prepárense, cuando estén listos diríjanse al comedor.- Rivaille se retiró, mientras que los soldados fueron a por su equipo de limpieza.

-Maldición…¿Por qué cada 3 días tenemos que limpiar todo el castillo?-

-Joder, ¿¡otra vez!?-

-Ya estoy harto, Heichou es un maníaco con la limpieza…-

-Pero si ya está limpio…-

Todos se iban quejando, mientras se iban a sus cuartos a por el equipo. Cada uno con utensilios diferentes, Mikasa un drapo, Armin un aromatizador de lavanda, el cara caballo, -quisé decir Jean- con una escoba, Connie y Sasha con estropajos… ect.

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde Rivaille les estaba esperando para asignarles las tareas. Entraron colocándose con orden, y susurrando lo molestos que estaban por hacer aquella mierda cada 3 días.

Rivaille, los llamaba, les decía su tarea y se marchaban a cumplirla.

Solo quedaban él y Eren, todos los demás ya estaban limpiando.

-Bien, Eren. Tú me ayudarás con el jardín.-

-¡Sí, señor!-

…

Eren agradecía que le tocara limpiar el jardín, el día era perfecto. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo, el sol brillaba como nunca, y un suave y fresco viento les refrescaba, por estar horas debajo ese esplendido sol.

Aún así, Eren estaba muy cansado, estaba sudado, cosa que al mayor le dio asco, y le obligo a descansar.

Se encontraban debajo un árbol, Eren estaba dormido, mientras que el mayor lo observaba. Estaban sentados a una distancia de un metro, ese árbol era bastante ancho.

Los ojos de Rivaille, estaban completamente abiertos, sorprendidos, a continuación aparto la mirada, y la dirigió hacia el cielo, acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Te encontré" …._

_**Año 840. Eren con 5 años. Rivaille con 24 años. **_

Eren, se encontraba durmiendo una siesta en la habitación de sus padres, con su madre a su lado, acariciándole el pelo, abrazándole, y durmiendo junto él.

El niño abrió un poco los ojos. –Papá… Cuando volverá a casa? –

-Tardará unos poquitos días…- Le respondió – Hoy por la tarde los héroes regresaran, y papa los curará para que puedan volver a salvar a la humanidad. –

Eren se levantó de golpe, y empezó a saltar a la cama. –YO QUIEROO , YO QUIEROO –

-Haha, dime Eren ¿Qué quieres? –

-¡QUIERO VER A LOS HEROES! –

-Pero Eren, eres demasiado pequeñito para ir a verlos, cuando crezcas, iremos juntos a verlos. –

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡YO SOY GRANDE, YO SOY GRANDE! – Eren dejo de saltar, y se sentó en la cama. – Yo.. quiero ver llegar a los héroes….-

-Pero … Eren… - Karla sabía que la llegada de los "héroes" no sería ninguna victoria, los habitantes solo podrían contemplar, sufrimiento y dolor de aquellos soldados, o lo que quedaban de ellos. – Eren, no puedes ir. –

Eren se quedo mirando sus manitas, en silencio.

-Perdóname Eren, pero es peligroso. –

- ¡Pero yo te protegeré mama! –

Karla, abrazó a Eren entre sus brazos, acercándoselo y haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas en un tierno abrazo. Le depositó un beso en la frente. Eren, también la abrazó y finalmente se durmió ante el amor de su madre.

Ya pasaron varias horas, Eren se despertó, y contemplo la habitación donde no había nadie, saltó de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y se acerco hacia la puerta. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y echó un vistazo, su madre estaba cocinando.

_No puedo salir, si mama me ve no me dejará ir. _

Eren suspiro, se giro, y se volvió hacia la cama. Pero antes de subir se detuvo, y se quedo contemplando la ventana. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro fue hacia la ventana, la abrió con dificultad. Era muy bajito, y no llegaba.

_Está bien Eren. Como de mayor seré el guerrero más fuerte de la humanidad esto es pan comido. _

Eren estaba saltando en la cama, cada vez los saltos eran más altos, tenía que saltar rápido antes de que su madre se diera cuenta que ya despertó.

Con un gran salto, salió volando de la cama hasta cruzar la ventana abierta. Hizo bastante ruido, por lo que salió corriendo para que su madre no pudiera ver por donde se fue.

…

Ya estaba llegando a las puertas de las murallas, donde muchos familiares esperaban a sus valientes soldados llegar. Eren se puso delante de todos, estuvo varios minutos esperando, hasta que las puertas se abrieron y los guerreros pasaron delante de él.

Todos estaban heridos, con unas expresiones dolorosas, con un silencio que invadió toda la ciudad.

Pero aún así , Eren, no dejaba de admirarlos, su brillo en los ojos aun perduraba, respetaba tanto a aquellos hombres, el de mayor quería ser como ellos.

En ese silencio, un ruido fuerte se escuchó, una pelea había empezado. Al parecer un hombre tras darse cuenta que su hermano no estaba entre los soldados empezó a pegar a uno de los superiores, creando una pelea.

Eren fue corriendo hacia esos hombres, sin importarle que el solo tenía cinco años, y que no tenía nada que hacer contra ese hombre furioso. Le dio una patada lo más fuerte que pudo. El hombre enfadado le devolvió la patada, lanzándolo dos metros .

Una mujer de la legión de reconocimiento fue hasta Eren, cargándole en brazos. Estaba inconsciente, le sangraba la nariz y tenía los labios cortados. Al ver que el niño estaba solo decidieron llevárselo para curarle las heridas.

Eren despertó en una cama de sabanas blancas, con un trozo de papel en la nariz. Esa habitación también era un despacho, estaba todo impecable, y la luz de la tarde entraba por la ventana abierta.

Eren se incorporó confundido, sin saber que había sucedido.

-Veo que te has despertado.-

Eren miró hacia la puerta donde se encontraba un soldado que estaba entrando, y se aproximaba a él.

-Tú… ¡Tú eres un héroe! – Dijo el niño recuperando su felicidad de nuevo. El soldado se sentó en la cama, al lado de Eren.

-¿Yo? –

-¡Siii! ¡Tú sales fuera de las murallas para matar a los monstruos! Das tu vida por la humanidad! Eres un héroe! –

-¿Y tú mocoso?- Dijo el soldado dejando sorprendido al pequeño – Tú fuiste a darle a una paliza a ese hombre, y estúpidamente acabaste por los suelos. – Eren bajó la mirada – Pero, demostraste valentía, coraje, esfuerzo, y eso sería de gran ayuda a la

Legión de Reconocimiento. – El soldado le puso su mano encima la cabeza y le acarició despeinándole el pelo.

El soldado se levantó, y se fue hacia el baño de la habitación, allí se desnudo.

-Oye – Dijo Eren - ¿Vas a darte un baño? –

-Sí. Está es mi habitación, pero como todas estaban llenas de heridos te metieron a la mía. –

-¿Me puedo dar un baño contigo? –

-… -

- Es que… Papá nunca se bañó conmigo, siempre me baña mamá, pero ella solo me limpia, nunca me bañé con nadie. –

-Está bien, ven . – Eren se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, donde ese hombre solo le quedaba la ropa interior. Eren también se quiso desnudar, pero no lo lograba, siempre era su madre quien le quitaba la ropa. Intentaba quitarse la camisa, pero por mucho que lo intento no podía.

-Ah… Deja que te ayude. – El soldado se aproximo, y le quitó la camisa y los pantalones, dejándole con los calzoncillos. – ¿ Por lo menos te sabes quitar los calzoncillos, verdad? –

-¡Siii! – Eren se quito lo único que le quedaba. El soldado encendía el grifo de la bañera, preparando que el agua estuviera caliente, pero sin quemar.

Cuando se llenó agarró a Eren y lo metió en la bañera, después el se quito sus calzoncillos y también se metió.

-¡Se está muy bien! – Dijo feliz Eren, no paraba de moverse, salpicando y dando vueltas en el pequeño espació que tenía. En cambio el soldado, estaba sentado enfrente el niño, con los brazos apoyados al borde de la bañera, con la cabeza mirando el techo y los ojos cerrados.

-Niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Eren. - El niño se quedó quieto, y empezó a observar aquel soldado. Tenía unos abdominales muy marcados, su piel era blanca y suave. Su pelo negro como el carbón, y su mirada era afilada y seria.

-¿Dónde está tu casa? –

-E-eto… -

-No me digas que te has perdido. Tendremos que dejarte donde te encontramos, a ver si así puedes llegar tu solo. –

-¡Noo! – Eren hizo una mueca triste – No.. Yo… Yo no sé como volver. – Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por los ojos del niño.

-Oye, no llores. – La mano de aquel soldado le acarició debajo los ojos, secando esas lagrimas que iban llenando la bañera. – Si quieres, puedes quedarte está noche. –

_Eren, se aproximo al soldado y lo abrazó. _

Sus pieles desnudas se estaban rozando, ambas eran muy suaves y cálidas. El soldado se estremeció por la sorpresa.

-No hace falta que me abraces, mocoso – Dijo el soldado intentando separarse del niño. Pero Eren no se dejaba y lo abrazó más fuerte. –Tch – Rivaille no se resistió y abrazo a ese niño.

-S-soldado… -

-No me llames soldado, llámame Levi. – Aunque fuera difícil de creer, Levi solo quería que lo llamarán Rivaille, pero por alguna extraña razón, quería escuchar a Eren diciéndole Levi, quería sentir como esos pequeños labios pronunciaban su nombre.

-Levi… -

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Me encuentro mal…-

-¿Que te duele? Si es por culpa de ese maldito cerdo, yo mismo lo mataré. –

-N-no es eso… -

- ¿Entonces? –

-_Mi corazón me duele -_ Rivaille trago saliva –

- ¿Cómo es ese dolor? –

-El pecho está muy apretado, y mis latidos son muy rápidos… y la barriga también siento algo extraño. –

-Yo sé que es lo que te pasa. –

- ¿De verdad? ¿Es grave? -

-Un poco. Pero creo que me lo has contagiado. –

-¿Quee? Perdón, perdón perdóname no quería hacerte enfermar. –

-No te preocupes. Hay una única manera de que nos podamos curar. –

-Entonces, ¡Déjame que te cure!-

Rivaille, lo abrazó más fuerte, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Eren se puso colorado, y le devolvió el abrazo.

_-Espera... Espera hasta que se haga de noche para curarme.- _

**Que me dicen? Les gustó ¿? Querían que Rivaille le diese duro a un niño de 5 años ¿? Porfavor, que pervertidas que són :c Okno. **

**En el siguiente capítulo Lemon! *-* Empezaré otro fic, con Eren y Rivaille de hermanos, pero no sé si hacer que Eren sea muy pequeño y hacerlo como más lindo, seguramente con esta opción no tendrá lemon.**

**O hacer que empiece el instituto, y que acaben dándose duro. Ayúdenme decidme que les gusta más.**


End file.
